


Un po' come la fine del mondo

by shichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami dall’America ha preso un sacco di cose [...] Però si riscopre giapponese nei momenti peggiori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un po' come la fine del mondo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).



> “KagaKuro – “Vorrei fossi la mia ombra per sempre”, proposte di matrimonio come se piovesse, fluff”, richiesto da Nari @ [summertimerecords](http://summertimerec.tumblr.com/)

Kagami dall’America ha preso un sacco di cose – il basket che tanto ama, il fratello che non aveva mai avuto prima d’incontrare Tatsuya, l’essere troppo rozzo per quel sistema perfetto e stratificato che è la società giapponese. Dagli Stati Uniti ha preso l’amore per il cibo da fast-food, la figura d’insegnante di Alex e così tante altre cose che elencarle è impossibile.  
Però si riscopre giapponese nei momenti peggiori. La prima volta è stata al liceo, quando ha passato quasi due anni tra l’esasperazione generale di tutta la squadra a cercare di capire il rapporto con Kuroko.  
Il suo unico termine di paragone era Tatsuya, la persona più vicina fino a quel momento, ma lui e Kuroko di simile avevano solo il suono del nome e niente di più – la sicurezza di un fratello maggiore, il crescere spalla a spalla al di fuori del campo da basket erano cose che, in un certo modo, sarebbero appartenute sempre solo a Tatsuya.  
Kuroko era qualcosa di diverso allora e lo è tutt’oggi, e Taiga ha impiegato un anno e mezzo di allenamenti estenuanti, sudore, lacrime e gioie per capire che Kuroko era più dell’ombra sportiva che era sempre stato prima per Aomine e poi per lui.  
E quando finalmente Kagami ha capito _sul serio_ che Tetsuya era molto di più – una stretta allo stomaco quando sorrideva, un sorriso ebete quando chiamava il suo nome e tanta, fin troppa voglia di stare insieme anche a parlare di nulla – è stato tutto più difficile.   
Taiga non è mai stato bravo in quelle cose, come nelle dichiarazioni per cui ogni tanto i compagni venivano chiamati fuori dall’aula o simili; lui non ci aveva mai nemmeno pensato e _boom_ , si era ritrovato in mezzo a quel casino e la cosa che faceva ridere era che il suo problema non era stato nemmeno per un attimo che Kuroko fosse un ragazzo. Ecco, in quello l’America lo aveva reso molto meno inquadrato, per così dire.

Come volevasi dimostrare – e come un po’ tutti indovinano ora che, a distanza di anni, lui e Kuroko stanno ancora insieme – non fu Taiga a fare il primo passo; se ci ripensa lo trova ancora imbarazzante, con Tetsuya che lo guardava con la coda dell’occhio quasi per controllarlo, mentre camminavano fianco a fianco, le braccia si sfioravano e Kagami fingeva che fosse assolutamente casuale.  
Avevano percorso la strada in silenzio, mangiato al Maji Burger con uno scambio di battute da copione – “ _Kagami-kun, non ingozzarti_ ” “ _stho folo gufhtando il cibho_ ” – e poi di nuovo fuori, sulla strada e con troppa gente intorno per i loro gusti. E alla fine Kuroko aveva dovuto fare il primo passo (come sempre), scegliere lui il posto adatto (come sempre), assumere l’aria di chi sta per dirti che la fine del mondo è vicina ma sa già di quanti passi spostarsi per evitarla (tu, come sempre, verrai schiacciato in pieno) e l’aveva detto.  
Così, senza un “devo dirti una cosa importante” o “c’è qualcosa di cui voglio parlarti”, niente di niente, l’aveva detto e basta e Kagami si era sentito un po’ idiota per troppe cose che facevano molto _soap opera_ e poco realtà.  
«Mi piaci, Kagami-kun.»  
E se te lo dice un giapponese non ti puoi sbagliare, se lo dice un americano significa mille cose – “ _I like you_ ” puoi dirlo a un amico, a tuo fratello, a uno sconosciuto che ti fa una bella impressione a pelle – ma i giapponesi no, se loro dicono che gli piaci te lo dicono sul serio, anche perché hanno settecento modi di dirlo e Kagami ancora si chiede come cavolo facciano a non sbagliarsi mai e boh, a dire per sbaglio alla nonna del proprio migliore amico “signora la amo” anziché “signora, la amo (sottinteso: la sua cucina, bell’arredamento, ci avrei messo un po’ di giallo in più ma tutto sommato è ok)”.  
Si è sempre rifiutato di descrivere quel momento, un po’ per riservatezza sui propri sentimenti e un po’ perché c’è qualcosa di davvero poco dignitoso nelle sue reazioni da _shojo manga_ – eppure Kagami non se lo scorda, il momento di pura felicità che ha scorto nello sguardo di Kuroko quando gli ha borbottato in risposta «Anche tu.»

Da allora sono passati sette anni fatti dell’università di Kuroko, di un ritorno in America per Kagami, di basket all’estero, di relazione a distanza; di un’estenuante lotta con la tecnologia per le videochiamate, di molti “mi manchi” e tanti viaggi culminati con un “ _voglio tornare in Giappone_ ”, che era più un “ _voglio tornare da Kuroko_ ”, che per Kagami ha sempre significato “voglio tornare _a casa_ ”.  
Non si è mai immaginato un proprio spazio condiviso con Tetsuya – o meglio lo ha vissuto, ma l’altro era sempre stato ospite ed è diverso dall’avere una casa insieme. Principalmente significa tante cose stupide, dettagli di convivenza che gli mettono addosso un’euforia infantile, come quando ha capito che Kuroko sarebbe rimasto fuori dalla sua cucina almeno finché Taiga lo avesse ritenuto necessario per la sopravvivenza di entrambi.  
Ora vivere con Tetsuya è una realtà perfetta nella sua imperfezione e un meccanismo collaudato in ogni sua parte; a Kagami piace quando sono entrambi in cucina e si muovono ognuno per le proprie cose senza intralciare l’altro, o il modo in cui riescono a fare a turno nelle faccende senza bisogno di dirselo più. Non lo dice a Kuroko, più che altro perché il pudore non è mai sparito del tutto e perché continua a sentirsi abbastanza idiota – oltre che una ragazzina del liceo, e se andava bene quando al liceo ci stava davvero, adesso magari anche no.  
Non gli interessa nemmeno troppo il fatto che i vicini li considerino ancora “i due studenti che dividono l’appartamento”, anziché quello che sono davvero, perché ha imparato a rispecchiarsi nella riservatezza da perfetto giapponese di Kuroko e a sentire di volere certe cose per sé.  
Specialmente Tetsuya.  
Peccato che l’unico modo di averlo per sé _ufficialmente_ sia qualcosa che non sa assolutamente come approcciare.

Fa il grave errore di chiedere aiuto, e per un attimo pensa che il peggio sarebbe stato chiedere a Ahomine; ma mentre aspetta come un’anima in pena fingendo una nonchalance che non gli appartiene lì sul divano, Taiga decide che no, il fondo lo ha toccato rivolgendosi a Kise _ho-l’aria-di-un-appassionato-di-drama-stucchevoli_ Ryouta.   
Ripercorre mentalmente la serie di proposte di quel cretino di un pilota d’aerei – Kagami vuole dimenticare per sempre l’accenno a un locale di Parigi che, se ha ben capito, avrebbe significato più cose _fisiche_ che altro e che nemmeno ricorda perché sia finito in mezzo al loro discorso –, reputandole tutte in qualche modo inadatte.   
Ci guadagna un principio di nevrosi che non migliora quando la porta dell’appartamento viene aperta e lascia entrare l’unica altra persona che ha le chiavi, ossia l’unica che Taiga non si sente ancora pronto a vedere al momento.  
Nigou zampetta verso il suo padrone e gli fa le feste, guadagnandosi delle carezze mentre un «Sono a casa.» raggiunge Kagami – è finita, deve rimandare, assolutamente.  
«Bentornato.» vorrebbe dirlo per bene ma lo bofonchia, vorrebbe suonare naturale ma si rende conto persino lui che sembra gli sia morto il pesce rosso o qualcosa del genere; ovviamente a Tetsuya non sfugge e tutto, da Nigou alla giornata di lavoro che ha appena concluso, passa in secondo piano nel breve tempo che impiega a passare dall’ingresso al divano.   
Non si siede ma lo sguardo è immediatamente su Kagami, che cerca di decidere cosa sia peggio tra fare il finto tonto – ben conscio di non saperlo fare bene quanto servirebbe – e l’ostinarsi a guardare un programma che non sa nemmeno cosa sia. Alla fine guarda Tetsuya e basta, perché fingere non gli piace, perché sarebbe inutile, perché non è da lui.  
E una volta che lo vede sa che in fondo non sarà mai convinto del _modo_ in cui vuole dirgli di restare con lui per sempre, di essere più dello “studente con cui divide l’appartamento” anche se i vicini continueranno a pensare che sia solo quello e – perché no – di avere al dito un anello solo per loro due.  
Sa che non si sentirà mai sicuro del _modo_ perché le romanticherie da film sono roba per Kise, non per lui, e qualunque sia il modo barbaro in cui Ahomine potrebbe chiedere una cosa del genere di sicuro non fa _totalmente_ per Kagami.  
Dopo sette anni insieme, si dice mentre si alza e guarda Kuroko, non è poi tanto importante come lo dice, forse; basta dirlo. Crede. Suppone.  
«Vorrei fossi la mia ombra per sempre.» lo sputa fuori prima di rendersene conto, prima di _pensare_ e si maledice in modi che non credeva nemmeno di conoscere perché, _sul serio?!_ , non ha idea di come gli sia uscita.  
Tetsuya lo sta guardando e apparentemente non sta cambiando espressione, il che vuol dire che o non ha capito o non si capacita di tanta _qualsiasi-cosa-sia_ da parte di Kagami.  
Taiga lo guarda, deglutisce e inutilmente cerca una buona motivazione per quello che ha pronunciato – ma la verità è che non la trova e allora fa l’unica cosa che sa fare bene, da bravo americano acquisito: straparla.  
«Non parlo del basket.» si affretta a dire, ma ovviamente ci ripensa «Cioè va bene anche nel basket, insomma non è che conto di smettere ancora e poi abbiamo in sospeso l’ultimo tre contro tre con Ahomine!» non è pertinente, ma meglio chiarire, si dice.  
Sbuffa d’impazienza un po’ per tutto, compreso Nigou che scodinzola intorno a loro e li guarda e lo fa sentire ancora più idiota.  
«Voglio dire» riprende con calma, o quella che pensa sia calma, va bene lo stesso ormai «stare insieme. Come al liceo—» che poi è come gli ultimi anni, ma sembra troppo preso a pensare _qualsiasi cosa di socialmente utile_ per rendersene conto; porta una mano a grattare la nuca, a disagio perché non sta arrivando al punto.  
Manda tutto mentalmente al diavolo e decide che anche se è imbarazzante deve provare almeno a spiegargli che quando parla di “essere la sua ombra” non intende sottolineare quanto Kuroko sia ancora per lo più invisibile a chi non è abituato a percepire la sua presenza, né che vuole che lui viva alla sua ombra in senso stretto del termine – più che stretto dispregiativo, ma è abbastanza sicuro che Tetsuya non gli farebbe mai il torto di crederlo così meschino.  
Kagami vorrebbe spiegargli almeno che è solo una specie di metafora, che per quanto lo riguarda lui è luce, fioca e difficile da notare magari, ma è pura luce e lo è sempre stato; vorrebbe solo fargli capire che dice “ombra” perché Kuroko si è definito così e dirlo gli ricorda il primo incontro, il primo allenamento, la prima partita – il primo bacio e tutto ciò che di “primo” Kuroko ha avuto da lui e _di_ lui.  
Taiga dimentica sempre che Tetsuya è imprevedibile, però. Come adesso, che è a un passo di distanza da lui senza che se ne sia quasi accorto e lo guarda, da sotto in su, con quell’espressione che ancora oggi dopo sette anni gli riesce difficile interpretare a volte.  
«Mi stai chiedendo di sposarti?» lo pronuncia esattamente come gli ha chiesto di stare insieme, come gli ha detto che gli piaceva: Kuroko ha ancora un’aria calma e imperturbabile (o presunta tale), come se non avesse detto qualcosa di importante o come se non avesse appena causato a Kagami una sorta di infarto che si conclude nel peggior modo possibile – nessuna parola dolce, niente di niente se non un quasi brusco «Sì.» che lo imbarazza, certo, ma non lo rende proprio il fidanzato dell’anno quanto a proposte di matrimonio.  
Sente gravare addosso il peso dello sguardo di Tetsuya, ancora in silenzio, e di una specie di ilare e catastrofica – entrambe, sì – fine del mondo che sembra voglia abbattersi su di lui da un momento all’altro senza che Taiga possa farci nulla. Quasi si aspetta di vedere Kuroko spostarsi di un paio di passi, quelli famosi con cui l’altro sembra poter evitare tutto e lasciare che niente lo smuova o lo tocchi, addirittura.  
E Kuroko muove un passo, sì, ma in avanti; va a poggiare la fronte contro il petto di Taiga e tace, a lungo, fino a che Kagami non inizia a chiedersi come dovrebbe interpretare esattamente la cosa e Tetsuya pronuncia un: «Mh.» a cui l’altro abbassa lo sguardo.  
Allora le nota, per puro caso: le orecchie di Kuroko sono di un rosso che con la pelle chiara si nota così tanto che persino Taiga non ha dubbi in merito – imbarazzato, è qualcosa che difficilmente ha potuto associare negli anni al suo compagno e invece ora è lì, palese per i suoi occhi.  
Gli scatena un moto di tenerezza che lo porta a circondarlo con le braccia e tenerselo addosso, in un gesto pieno di affetto e di devozione; quasi gli scappa di parlare in inglese, di rifilargli una frase che sarebbe perfetta, una presa in giro non troppo crudele ma divertita e divertente, bonaria, che in giapponese non sa rendere in alcun modo.  
La manda quasi giù insieme a un po’ del nervosismo che non è ancora del tutto sparito.  
«Era quello che intendevo.» rimarca con un sbuffo leggero per non aver, a conti fatti, articolato la cosa come avrebbe voluto; soprattutto, senza l’aiuto della persona a cui voleva rivolgersi nel modo perfetto che forse non ha trovato perché non esiste e basta.  
«Sei uno stupido, Kagami-kun.» pronuncia, e Taiga ride perché erano anni che non lo chiamava più così, con quel monito da “stai dicendo una cosa idiota e sarai punito per questo”. Ride perché sente che c’è imbarazzo, ma anche felicità, quella che scorge nel piccolo sorriso che dalla sua posizione intravede per puro caso.  
Dopotutto, si dice mentre lo stringe e gli posa un bacio sulla tempia che sembra più che altro roba da bambini, si è sempre trattato di piccole, immense fortune con Kuroko: averlo vicino, scorgerne i rari sorrisi, amarlo ed essere amati.  
Un po’ come quando arriva la fine del mondo e la eviti, spostandoti solo di un paio di passi.


End file.
